Came the Unexpected
by paddy and prongsie
Summary: ONE SHOT: Lily hates James. Her friends push her towards him. What happens when you throw in love, hate, drama, and a siriusly annoying dog?


**a/n: this is my first fanfic. its a lily/james story. i hope you enjoy it. please read and review :D that would make me happy.**

**diclamer: i do not own anything except the plot.**

Her clothes were clinging to her body and the rain dampened her disheveled hair as she ran to the castle. Lily Evans, a Seventh Year Gryffindor, walked into the Gryffindor Common Room with a crestfallen look that graced her delicate features. She searched around the sonorous room for _him_.

_He_ was the bane of her existence. He had ebony black, unkempt locks and russet eyes that were hidden by thin-wired spectacles. This boy was "an arrogant, bullying toerag" as Lily so put it. He always made fun of her beautiful auburn hair and pure emerald eyes. She loved her look so when he made fun of her, it hurt her deeply. This sophomoric boy that Lily hated with a passion was none other than…

"James Godric Potter! You bloody idiot. You think you are so omnipotent, but you're not. You can't just go around telling first years that blast-ended screwts take over the castle when it rains! I found them all huddled around the large beech tree crying their eyes out," Lily scolded.

"It's not my fault the little munchkins are so gullible, Evans," James retorted with a smirk. Lily squirmed uncomfortably as he assessed her very sinuous figure.

"Looking good, Evans," James said wagging his eyebrows as his gazed lingered on Lily's slim physique. This is when Lily realized her wet, limpid blouse was revealing more than she was willing to show. Lily's anger flared in her eyes for a millisecond as she looked down at her saturated clothes. Lily cast a quick drying spell on her clothes and set a look of mock blithe on her face.

"You know what Potter?" Lily asked in a playful tone. "I'll let this one pass since I think you are just so…" Lily paused taking a few steps closer to James. James swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. James acquiesced to the closeness that had engulfed them even though he had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Er…um…s-so wh-what?" James questioned as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair and fiddled with his glasses that were askew on his handsome features.

"You are so…conceited. You stupid, foul git," Lily screeched in his face. She chastised him as she slapped him across the face, her eyes ablaze with outrage. "How dare you belittle me in front of everyone. I HATE you James Potter!" Lily professed seething with anger. James looked down upon her with a lamentable look of regret. Lily was confused when she saw a flash of hurt pass over him quickly. James shook it off as nothing and grinned lopsidedly despite the large, swollen hand mark strewn across his face. James was feeling spontaneous.

He started to walk towards her. Lily was feeling respite as she stared into his alluring eyes. She slowly backed up until she was trapped between James and the wall.

"James?" Lily questioned quietly as she remained under his intense stare. "What are you doing?" James simply smiled genuinely before taking one more step towards her to where they were merely inches apart. He leaned in towards her face.

"I'm sorry," he simply murmured before her leaned in one more inch.

"James, where are you? Prongsie? Come out, come out where ever you are," interrupted Sirius Black, James's best mate and the most elite bachelor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Walking up behind James, he smiled evilly. Mischief was residing in his stormy grey eyes.

"James what are you doing to our darling little Lily Flower?" Sirius asked in a mock sweet voice.

"I…um… have to…I have to go," Lily stammered as she rushed up the stairs into the girls' dormitory. James dropped his head in defeat.

"What Padfoot?" he growled as Sirius smiled ardently at his accomplishment of annoying James.

"Jamesie is in love with our Lilykins!" Sirius exulted wiping away a fake tear. Remus Lupin, James's other best friend, cracked up laughing as he joined Sirius in teasing James. James threw away his temper and smiled at his friends' antics.

"Oh you are so going to get it now," James exclaimed through fits of laughter as he chased his friends up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

* * *

Up in the girls' dormitory, Lily was pacing frantically as her friend, Alice Roberts, sat calmly on the edge of her bed. She was smiling and giggling silently at her friend's state of hysteria when her back was turned. 

"Lily! Calm down. You're going to wear a hole in the floor it you don't stop pacing," Emmeline Vance said as she exited the bathroom. Lily stopped immediately and dropped to the floor on the spot, frowning.

She was contemplating over the interaction she had witnessed between her and James just moments ago. _Does he really like me or am I just a challenge to him?_ She wanted to know the answer to this question, but she couldn't just go up to James and ask him.

She was worried about her feelings that hit her like a freight train when James had looked at her like he did. She had never felt like this towards him before. These feelings deviated from her normal hatred she felt anytime she was in the same room as him. Passion and desire. She felt heat and she remembered feeling a slight acceleration in her heat beat.

Lily thought about how James was with other girls. He didn't have many relationships, but when he did, they weren't just capricious. He didn't just allocate his love to any girl; only the select few he really liked. And when it came to Lily, she was his main target.

He was always assiduous when trying to win her heart. He changed when around her. He was arrogant and air-headed. He either would get her mad by showing off or by harassing her with immature pick-up lines.

"James Potter almost kissed me," Lily blurted out as her friends gaped at her.

"He did what?" Alice asked as she covered her hands over her mouth in shock.

"He almost kissed me," Lily said as worry crowded into her eyes and her skin flushed a ghostly white.

"How did it happen? Where were you? Why did he stop? I want details!" Emmeline demanded with excitement dancing in her eyes and amusement in her tone of voice.

"Em, this isn't funny. This is horrible. What will people think. What if they assume we are going out? I will not be able to handle that. I might have to run away from school. Yeah, and create a new identity, give up magic and live in the muggle world," Lily rambled on about finding ways to avoid James and the being the center of the school gossip.

"Lily! Shut up and tell us what happened. It couldn't have been that bad," Alice said.

"Okay. Fine. I was having another go at him for taunting the first years when he saw I soaked to the bone from the rain. And Potter being Potter just had to make a snooty remark about the situation. So I slapped him…hard. He has a red hand print on his face now," Lily commented, her eyes glazing over in joy at remembering said action. "He caught me against the wall and apologized for being the pig that he is. He stared at me for a moment and then leaned in to kiss me. Thanks Merlin for Sirius's timing. He interrupted us just as James, I mean _Potter_ was about to, you know…" Lily trailed off, looking at the floor instead of at her smiling friends.

"Awww! Lils, you like James. Don't you?" Alice cooed. Lily opened her mouth to retort, but Emmeline shushed her.

"Lily. Don't be stubborn. We know you are starting to like him," Emmeline interjected happily.

"I DO NOT like Potter!" Lily screamed in exasperation. "Can we please drop this and go to dinner? Please. I'm starving."

"Psht," Alice scoffed as the girls exited the Portrait Hole. "Don't think this will be quashed."

"Alice, will you drop it?" Lily asked through gritted teeth. "You're giving me a headache."

"Yeah. Sure. Okay. Whatever," Alice said as she waved off the subject.

* * *

Just as the girls got to the Great Hall to eat dinner, a red light soared over Lily's head. She jumped back in surprise, knocking into someone. They both fell to the floor. Lily was face up, staring at the ceiling. The person below her groaned in pain while she continued to lay there. Lily quickly realized there was a person under her. She hurriedly got up without looking down at the person until she was completely on her feet. She looked down. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw James on his back with his eyes shut tight. He groaned again, this time sitting up as he opened his eyes. 

"Jeeze, Evans. Watch where you're going next time. Just because I tried to kiss you, doesn't mean you can knock me out," James said getting to his feet. He winced in pain as he tried to stand on his right foot.

"Oh, James! Are you alright? I didn't see you. I didn't mean to," Lily started to panic looking over him to see if he was alright.

"Lily. I'm fine. Just a sprained ankle. It's nothing that Pomphrey can't fix," James reassured her with a genuine smile on his face. "Why? Are you worried?" he asked raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"I was just checking to see if you fine, but if you don't want my help, then I'll just leave," Lily said a frown playing on her face. She began to walk into the Great Hall when James caught hold of her hand.

"I was just joking Lily," he tried, his hazel eyes bearing into her emerald ones. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

Lily furrowed her eyebrows with an uncertain look on her face. James thought she looked like she was arguing over whether or not to believe him. She glanced at him nervously.

"Oh. Alright. Let's get up to the Hospital Wing," Lily said, giving into James's apology.

* * *

They walked silently side by side, James's arm draped over Lily's shoulders and her arm securely snaked around his waist. They were comfortably silent the whole way there. When they entered, Madame Pomphrey trotted over to see what was wrong. 

"James! How many times do I have to tell you? You need to be careful when playing Quidditch. I'm not always going to be here to heal your injuries," Poppy scolded James.

"Poppy, Evans and I had a run in. It was an accident," James said smiling at her motherly characteristics.

"Oh," was all she could get out before she offered a small smile and ushered Lily and James over to an empty bed. James sat down on the bed as Lily stood by him. Madame Pomphrey quickly assessed his ankle before running over to the potions cabinet to fetch him a pain relieving potion and a bit of bone healing potion.

"Here," she said handing James the potions for him to take. He gulped them down and handed the cup back to Madame Pomphrey. "Now, get out of my Hospital Wing Mr. Potter, and take Ms. Evans with you. I have things to do."

Lily and James rushed out the door and down the stairs to the Great Hall. Dinner had already started and they were both hungry. They entered the loud Great Hall and split up to each go sit by their friends. Unfortunately for Lily, their friends were sitting next to each other.

James sat down next to Sirius who was flirting with a Gryffindor Sixth Year girl. Remus was across the table talking in hushed tones with Emmeline. Peter was listening intently. Alice was beside Emmeline, but was talking to Frank Longbottom, her boyfriend. The only spot left was right beside James.

Lily begrudgingly sat down beside James and started to pile food on her plate. Emmeline and Remus looked at James and Lily with questioning eyes.

"Where were you guys?" Remus asked.

"Oh. Evans tried to snog me senseless," James teased and grinned. He eyed Lily cautiously. He physically relaxed when he saw her laughing furiously.

"Yeah right. In your dreams Potter," Lily said.

"You're right. I do dream about you kissing me," James said, smiling sweetly at her.

"Well, anyway, I tripped on James and he sprained his ankle. I helped him up to the Hospital Wing," Lily explained.

"Then she snogged me senseless," James taunted some more. Lily hit him lightly on the arm. He mocked a pained expression while rubbing his arm. "I'm sorry Lily Flower. I'm just pulling your leg."

"It's alright James. I forgive you," Said Lily, smiling sheepishly.

The other Marauders, what the four boys called themselves, and the girls just stared on confusedly at James and Lily's sudden civility towards each other.

"Did something happen between you two that you're not telling us?" Emmeline asked suspiciously.

"No," Lily sighed frustrated.

"Take a chill pill Lil. Hey that rhymes," Sirius said. "No, seriously. You need to chill."

"Alright Black," Lily said through clenched teeth.

o

* * *

After everyone was finished eating, they headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room that was hidden behind the Fat Lady portrait. The girls all gathered around a table that was in a secluded corner. Even though it was only the second day of school, they already had a cornucopia of homework. 

The Marauders left the Common Room again to wonder around the school. Lily pulled out her Transfiguration essay that was due next week. Emmeline and Alice started on their Potions essays.

"I hate Transfiguration. It's so bloody hard. I don't get how to do human to animal transfiguration. Oh Merlin," Lily complained.

"Sorry. I would help you, but I have to meet Frank in the library," Alice said while picking up her supplies and heading out of the Portrait Hole.

"I'm stumped. You know I am just as bad as you are at Transfiguration," Emmeline said. She returned to her Potions essay. She looked up after a moment.

"You could ask James to help you," Emmeline offered.

"That's a good idea," Lily said. She looked around the Common Room that had emptied out completely. The two girls were the only ones left. Everyone had gone to bed, Alice was still with Frank, and the boys had not returned yet.

"Well, I'm beat. I'll see you in the morning," Emmeline said as she yawned. She gathered her stuff up and headed upstairs to the girls' dormitory.

After half an hour of waiting, Lily sighed. She stood up and started to pace the room. She thought about what she was going to do while she waited for James and the rest of the Marauders to return. She decided on going up to her dorm and taking a shower.

After her shower, she put on her warm pajamas. She headed down stairs with a good read to wait for James.

Lily didn't know how long she sat there reading, because eventually she fell fast asleep on the couch by the fire.

* * *

James, Sirius, and Peter dragged silently into the Common Room in the wee hours of the morning, protected by James's invisibility cloak. Remus was safe and sound in the Hospital Wing. He would stay the night and Madame Pomphrey would release him when he was all healed. 

James pulled the cloak off the boys. He tiredly trudged to the entrance of the boys' dormitory. He looked over his shoulder as something red caught his eye.

"You guys go onto bed," James whispered in a hushed tone to Peter and Sirius. They nodded silently and slowly walked up the stairs.

James walked over to the sleeping form of Lily. He saw the open book resting on her stomach. He gently took the book out of her hands, bookmarked her page, and put it on the table. He looked down at her and smiled. She looked so peaceful when she slept.

He sat there for a while just staring at her beautiful features. He made a mental note that she smile slightly when she slept. He watched her chest rise and fall in rhythmic, deep breathing.

After thinking, he realized he didn't want to leave Lily down in the Common Room to sleep. Since he could not get up to the girls' dormitory, as the stairs were charmed to not let boys up, he decided to take her up to his dorm.

He carefully lifted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style, and silently walked up the staircase that led to his dorm. He pushed the door ajar and walked in, closing on his way over to his four-poster bed. He peeled back the red comforter and the white sheets and set Lily down in the bed. He covered her body and kissed her forehead. He grabbed some clothes out of his trunk and headed to the bathroom for a well deserved shower.

He walked back into the room fifteen minutes later in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a white under shirt on. He walked over to his bed and looked down upon the slumbering Lily. He conjured a cot next to his bed and started to lie down. Lily stirred.

"James?" she mumbled sleepily. She lifted her head slightly to see if it was him.

"It's alright Lily. I put you to sleep in my bed because I couldn't get up the girls' staircase," James whispered. Lily shifted over and patted the spot next to her.

"Come on. I don't want to kick you out of your bed," Lily offered smiling slightly while blushing a light pink. James sighed, got off the cot, and cast it away. He climbed into the bed with Lily and covered them both up. Lily lay down on her side facing away from James. James faced her and closed his eyes.

"Good night Lils," James mumbled into her ear.

"Good night James," Lily said turning just her head so she could see him. She stared intently into his eyes. She subconsciously leaned over and kissed him chastely on the lips.

He sat there for a few minutes, stunned are her actions. He took his arm and wrapped it around her waist. He snuggled into her back and sighed happily. He kissed the back of her head and took in her essence. It smelled like coconut. Lily buried her head into the pillow so James couldn't see the smile tugging at her lips.

"I love you, Lily," James said to himself and hoped Lily was sleep.

"I love you, too," came Lily's muttered response from the pillow. James just smiled. They closed his eyes and they both surrendered to their own dreamlands. They were happy and at peace in each other's arms.

* * *

**a/n: thanks for reading**

**please review :D**

**paddy and prongsie**


End file.
